


well then...you're just like me

by ILikeJunkfood22



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Basically My Life And More, Black Family, Black Reader, Chara Has A Crush On You, Depression, Dont Worry Skeleman Will Teach You, Drama, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Ghetto, Hickeys, Horny Reader, Horrible Family Members, I Dont Mean To Offend Anyone, In the Hood, Like Really You Guys Will Hate Them, Making Love, Named Reader, Quiet Sex So Momma Dont Hear, Racism, Sassy Reader, Serious Fucking, She Just Wants Love, Skelebae, Slang, Slow Burn, Smut, Sneaking, Violence, Virgin Reader, You Got Me I Got You, Young Love, cursing, lots of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeJunkfood22/pseuds/ILikeJunkfood22
Summary: This Is something nobody should have to live with. The constant reminder, you are different.The nasty looks people give you when you walk by, heh, like you owe them an explanation.He's seen It.He knows how you feelYou can't judge himbecause they judge you.Liza Wright is an ordinary girl living an ordinary life in the projects. Her family is a mess, which is why she can't stand being around them. She has no friends so she feels safe nowhere. She experiences racism because of the color of her skin. Monsters roaming the upper ground was what she really needed to keep sane.The day She met Papyrus was the day she truly lived. He shows her that the world isn't filled with just hate. That maybe the ones who have been targeted by society can unite and bring love and comfort.I'm trying out something new! I don't see a lot of Underswap! Papyrus stories or with black girls.We both need a little more love too!Let me know what you all think!





	1. Welcome

My life may be ordinary to some but it’s fascinating to me. Heh, well, It wasn’t always this way.

 

5 years ago

 

‘’Liza! Get yo behind down here and say hello to your aunt!’’ My mom’s yelling could be heard all the way upstairs. Damn, why can’t her family members take a hint?  
I finish putting my shoes on and walk towards my mirror. I take a good look at myself, at my life. I’m 17 years old and I’m already done with life. I stare at my golden brown face and wonder where everything went wrong. 

Knowing they’re still waiting I put my long curly hair in the in two buns and make my way downstairs. Let’s get this over with. As soon as I make my way to the kitchen I put on the fakest smile I could muster. 

‘’Heeeyyy auntie Joice.’’ 

 

‘’Hey Liza, how are you?’’

 

Of course I would say it first. She’ll wait until you greet her or not say anything to you at all. And if I do keep silent she’ll take it as a sign of disrespect and bitch. I lose either way.

 

‘’Your momma told me you passed your exam. You know I had to come over here to congratulate you.’’

I know why she came over. Not to see me succeed but to find out information about the rest of the family or to rant. 

‘’Well, I made sure to study. I passed with one of the highest scores in my class.’’ I don’t mean to brag but…heh, I’m doing better than her kids.

‘’Yeah I made sure to stay on her about those tests. Her grades are really good this year.’’ My mom brags. Yeah right. I show you what I want you to see. My grades are shitty! Can you say C,D,F. I feel bad for lying to my mommy…She’s my favorite person ever. But her side of the family makes me wanna punch a hole in the wall.

I cut the conversation short by telling them I was planning on meeting someone at the park later on.

 

‘’Ooooh. You got a boyfriend waiting for you out there?’’ ‘Joice’ instigates. 

 

My mom glares at me ‘’She already knows she can’t have a boyfriend. I’m not worried.’’ Why would she say that knowing how my momma would react??? See?! This crazy lady LOVES her some drama. 

‘’I was meetin up with Debby. You already know I’m not lookin to date momma.’’ 

My mom looks at me a suspiciously before rolling her eyes ‘’Okay but you need to be back at 7:00 and I mean 7:00. Not 7:01 not 7:04. 7:00 p.m. And don’t think I won’t pull up at the park either.’’ Same old same old. 

‘’I know momma. I might be back before then, okay? Bye.’’

It’s always been this way. My parents didn’t want any teen pregnancies so boyfriends were a huge no no. My big sister would sneak and date but me, I was always trying to impress. I always had my sister’s back when she snuck out of the house. Sure she got caught a couple times and we both got the unicorn shit beat outta us but I was always there for her.  
I wanted to become the obedient child and but also my sister’s keeper.

I don’t see her that much. Not after she moved away with my dad. My mom kicked his ass out after she found out about his other (9?) Kids. He was a playa alright. My big sister was a daddy’s girl and I was a (still am) mommy’s girl. I don’t know. Hopefully we can get together soon, I really miss her.

The walk to the park was long and depressing. I felt so alone. I can’t talk to anybody because I don’t think they’ll understand and the last thing I want is to feel judged. Why don’t I reach out? My uncle says black people don’t get mentally ill. Can you believe that? Like we’re safe from that shit or something. Trigga please!  
My family just feels like they’re too perfect and if I did say anything outta line they would start talking crazy and possibly leading to the disappointment of my momma.

I don’t know how she’d react to it. I love that women and I don’t want to disappoint her.

 

I arrive at the small park a couple minutes later and behold! No Debby. That’s right. I made up that name so my mom wouldn’t ask why I come here alone. I need to be alone sometimes. She’d threaten to pull up at the park multiple times but she never did. I’m kinda thankful for that. 

It sorta helps, being here alone.

I make my way over to the swing and look out at the horizon. It’s pretty today….

 

It’s starting to get pretty cold I think as I rub my arms. I don’t feel like going back to that house though. Hopefully when I get back Joice ass will be gone.

 

‘’…pretty out huh?’’

 

I turn my head getting ready to tell the creep I wasn’t interested until I saw what….who? it was.

I hop off the swing ‘’What the fuck?!’’ 

 

Sitting on the slide next to me was a fucking SKELETON wearing a JACKET. Now I had heard about monsters being on the surface and all but they never made themselves known so I wasn’t sure if it was a hoax or not. But I never thought I would see one, especially in (practically) the goddamn hood! I don’t give a fuck if these guys come in peace, that’s scary!  
What? Like you wouldn’t freak the fuck out at first glance!

I try to back away but I’m frozen to the ground. He stands up with his hands in his pockets. I didn’t even notice the cigarette until now. God this dude is big. 

I square up on ‘em ‘’If you try something I will whoop yo boney ass! Trust me, you don’t want a Chicago styled ass whoopin!’’

I’m scared…but he doesn’t need to know that. 

He pulls his cigarette from his mouth? and drops it to the ground, putting it out with his big ass shoes. 

‘’heh. soooooo…..this is the greetin a newcomer like me gets on his first day above ground. mean.’’

I put my hands on my hips and stare him down (well up). ‘’First of all, the only reason I got crazy was because you popped up outta nowhere! How the hell do you expect me to act???’’

I know I should have got the fuck outta there like any normal black person but he tried it. 

Just then the wind picked up making that cold hit me like a loco bitch at Arby’s. He raises a bonebrow and proceeds to take off his hoodie. Uh uh boy what is you thinkin?

Before I had a chance to curse him out a lime green hoodie landed on my head. ‘’ ok ok feisty. no need to give me the cold shoulder.’’ Wtf. Did he just make a pun? Do he think this is a game??

I hold up the surprisingly warm jacket. ‘’I don’t need no jacket foo!’’

 

When I looked up, skeleman was gone. 

 

Now, I would have thought that I had officially lost my mind had it not been for the lime green hoodie that smelled faintly of honey and dust.


	2. A Taco For Your Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This day cannot get any worse.

I run my ass back home looking behind me to make sure I wasn’t being followed. A walkin talkin skeleton…

 

Those mothafuckas on Main Street aint gon believe this shit.

I look for Joice’s car but notice it’s gone. Yes! The lights are off in the house too. My mom works night shift so I’m pretty much home alone at nights. But I do not feel comfortable after what just happened.

Wait. Why the hell do I still have this dude’s hoodie?

I can’t throw it out now. If my mom saw this big ass hoodie my ass is grass. 

I put the hoodie behind my back and walk through the back door. I close it and make my way upstairs to my room. 

‘’Liza!’’

Shit! 

I walk over to my mom’s room. Her bedroom is downstairs next to the kitchen. Did she see the hoodie? 

‘’Yes momma.’’

‘’Do me a favor and put on that ground beef. Just make tacos tonight so I can take some to work.’’

‘’Okay.’’ Good. Her back was facing me, while she was lying in bed.

Damn, I wanted nachos. But after what I just saw I don’t have much of an appetite, which is insane for me. 

I close her door, taking out the frozen beef and placing it in a pot over the flame.

Personally, I don’t like ground beef. I had ground turkey once and it did it for me. And it’s healthier! Shit...I can’t really talk about healthy with all the junk I eat. I sit the hoodie over the kitchen chair. What am I going do with it now? I decide to go upstairs and chill up there until the meat is done. I made sure to put the flame on low.

Grabbing the hoodie I make my way to my room. My abode’s not much but it represents me. I have picture frame of Marylyn Monroe on my wall next to my door with Christmas lights decorated around my walls. My bed set is my favorite black and pink zebra print I got from Walmart. Childish I know, but it’s right for me.

I put the hoodie my in my closet wondering what I’m gonna do with it. I can wait til my mom goes to work and shove it all the way down in the trash bin. Or I could take it back to the park and leave it there for him to find. Why would he give me this thing and he don’t even know me. Weird.

I turn my tv to Cartoon Network. Yeah yeah, I get criticized for it often but this is my channel. Damn I missed Steven Universe AND Teen Titans go?? 

Well it’s whatever I guess. I head back to the kitchen and stir the meat, staying behind until it was fully cooked. Once it was done I rinse the meat and season it. I take out the shells, cheese and sour cream fixing it up the way my mom liked it. I’ve been cooking since I was 13 years old. I wasn’t taught, I was very observant so fixing this up was nothing.

After I was done cleaning I shower and make my way back to my room to dry off and dress. I look through my pantie draw and ponder on what to wear. I notice the lime green ones right away and instantly think of that guy at the park. Oh no. I pick the gray ones. 

Good enough.

I tie my hair up and get into bed, not ready for school tomorrow. I can’t remember falling asleep.

I get a call at approximately 6:00 am. I answer it knowing who it was. ‘’Hello?’’

‘’Are you awake?’’

My mom wakes me up in the morning on her way home from work. I’m thankful for that but usually when she calls its real hard to get back to sleep. I let her know I was up, hanging up a second later.  
I get my school clothes in order and beeline towards the bathroom. I really don’t feel like going to school today but my mom would throw me down the street if she found out I was still here. 

I dress in my black skinny jeans, my yellow shirt and a black jacket I got from Rainbow. I think I have time to flat iron my hair.

After I feel I look presentable I turn to Fox News to see what’s going on in the world. I have time for that. 

‘’The monsters are finally showing themselves to the public. A couple of months ago the king, queen and ambassador of Underground met with the President of the United States to negotiate laws and what can be done to prevent an outbreak of world chaos. They came to a mutual agreement of the new laws that will be placed and soon after, the monsters set up camp around Mt. Ebot, not yet prepared on the change of society .

Just yesterday the monsters finally decided it was time to become true citizens of the upper ground.’’

I drop the remote ‘’Today should be interesting…’’

The bus ride to school was interesting to say the least. ‘’Yo Quan! What you gone do if one of those monsters come for you and yo moms?’’ ‘’Shiddd, leaving her ass and him fack you mean!’’ I can’t help but roll my eyes. If those clowns did encounter a monster they’d be scared shitless.

I just wanna get this day over with. It’s Friday so we do have an early release but it can’t come quick enough. 

Monsters, monsters, monsters is all I hear. Most of the people are saying how school shoulda been closed because they don’t know what those monsters are up to. Some drama queens were crying. And the teachers had threatened to quit if monsters came to their class.

So basically chaos.

 

I started walking from my bus stop to my house. As soon as I walk through that door I’m gonna indulge in a box of Aldi swiss rolls.

‘’Heyyy.’’

I turn to the side to see a little gir-boy? I don’t know. And they’re making their way right toward me. What now?

I stop and glare‘’Aren’t you a little far away from home kid? I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.’’

They looked shocked ‘’ The judgement you humans have seriously amazes me.’’ I look startled before staring down, ‘’Look…I’m sorry, I’ve been having a pretty rough day….Do you have family members or someone your supposed to be with right now?’’ I wouldn’t feel right leaving them like this.

‘’Yeah actually, I was with him at the park earlier but wandered off trying to find something interesting to do. He may still be there? He’s pretty lazy so I doubt he cares.’’

I chuckle at that and hold out my hand ‘’Well he might still be worried about you bud. Com’on.’’ 

The walk there wasn’t very long because it was right next to my bus stop. Just as we were coming close to the park I see a man wearing an orange hoodie sitting on the park slide facing away from us. 

The hood is hiding his face so I can’t tell who it is. I feel like I already know but the odds are far too great for it to be true.

‘’Hey Stretch! Did you even wonder where I had gone? Sheesh. You sat there and let me wander off. Mom’ll be pissed when she finds out.’’ The kid said releasing my hand and walking to the slide. 

As soon as ‘Stretch’ got up and turned around I almost screamed. The skeleton monster? How does this kid even know him? ‘’You’re here with him?!’’ Stretch took off his hood putting a hand to the side off his head, ‘’yeah, but can you be any loud-ooooohhh i remember you. you’re baby girl from before, right?’’

Baby girl???

‘’Who the hell do you think you are callin me baby girl? I ain’t no baby and I sure as hell ain’t yo girl!’’ I shout at him. He walks over to me, bending down on my level, ‘’oh yeah?’’ he smirks. I feel my face heat up and jump back. What is his problem?

‘’Okay. Mind explaining how you two know each other?’’ The kid says with a glare. I point at Stretch accusingly ‘’He scared the living crap outta me a couple days ago and then threw his hoodie on me. I do not know him.’’ The kid seemed to relax at that. 

‘’In that case all is well. Pfff he threw his hoodie at you? Oh! Where are my manners. I am Chara. Chara Dreamurr, ambassador of Underground and it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. You are?’’

Oh my God. Not only am I in the presence of a monster but a monster ambassador as well within the same week. 

What the hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think. Should I continue?


	3. Thinkin of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for going missing you guys! I feel bad because I have a lot to give for this story. Stretch is still the love of my life so i'm not giving up on this.

I stare at the little tykes hand as they held it out in an etiquette ass way. Do they want me to kiss their hand or something I think sneering. I give him an almost fist pump.

They looks down at their hand then looks back at me. It doesn’t take long before the skeleton starts cracking up ‘’oh man. she got ya good bud.” 

Now that I get a good look at him I can see his features a bit more. His eyes look droopy like he just don’t give a damn. A sucker in his mouth held between his lazy grin. I mean he’s not bad looking for a dude with no skin but….

‘’Okaaay. Hate to cut it short but I gotta get home or else my mom’ll beat the shit outta me’’ I say jokingly. They seem to not get the joke at all, Chara gaping like a fish and Stretch almost lifting a brow. Almost.

‘’It was a joke. People ‘round here tend to joke like that.’’ I could have sworn I heard the skeleton breathe a sigh of relief. “dark humor ain’t something i’m too keen on baby girl.” If this you know what say ‘baby girl’ one more time.

‘’But for real I gotta go.’’ ‘’Okay. Stretch how about you walk her to where she needs to go. That would be the gentlemanly thing to do.’’

“I’m good” Stretch and I say at once.

‘’I’ll tell mom you weren’t watching me and I got hurt.” I’m not to sure what this kid is planning but all hell would break lose if I walked home with a boy. Monster or not.

“I’m seriously cool okay. Just stay outta trouble you. It’s not too safe for a kid (white complexion) like you to go wandering around by their self.” I don’t come out and say it but stereotypes are all around us and it’s terrible.

They pout and cross their arms “At least tell me your name.”

“Liza”

I don’t leave room for another conversation and I speed walk home. I was not expecting this to happen today…and some crazy things happen out west.

When is get home my momma is already in bed resting up for night shift. I should probably get started on some homework. I grab a Gatorade bottle from the fridge and head upstairs to my room. I set my things down and change into my Red Sox jersey shirt and leave on my socks.

As soon as I get comfy I turn my tv on and change the channel to Cartoon Network. Steven Universe is on. I don’t know why but I feel like I relate to Jenny Pizza. She reminds me of myself in a way and not even the fact that I love pizza. Hmm. Now that I look at him Sour Cream reminds me of Stretch. Same laid back, chill, and soft spoken thing goin on. 

 

And that signature sweater

I try to push that guy out of my mind and focus on my homework. I’m not sure when I feel asleep but I got hair grease on my goddamn assignment! “What the fuck bro?” The damage is done.

I look over to my clock and didn’t expect it to be so late. 10:46. My momma should be gone for work right now. I yawn and stretch while looking out the window. Stretch? Why do I keep thinking about that guy. I grab my brush and detangle my hair while walking over to the window.

What is that? I scream and throw my brush at the intruder hiding in the trees. 

 

A skeleton!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for Stretch to get more screen time!  
> Check out my Undertale Imagines on tumblr!   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ilikejunkfood22

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to start a new series, I haven't forgot about the other.  
> If you guys want me to continue let me know.


End file.
